


On My Mind

by childofthemuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Lance, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Empathetic bonds, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Telepathic Bonds, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shiro, Vers Keith, blowjob, degradation (a little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthemuses/pseuds/childofthemuses
Summary: Keith knows Lance can read his mind, and decides to have a bit of fun with the blue paladin's new abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rango's Voltron Kinktober Prompts 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850182) by [RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby). 



> Hey guys!  
> So today I sat down to be productive...and somehow wrote a 5k smut piece? Oops.  
> This piece was greatly inspired by RangoAteMyBaby's two telepathic bonds pieces (found [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850182/chapters/39571294) and [here](https://www.patreon.com/posts/june-nsfw-prompt-27571378) )  
> The second piece is only available to patreons (which I highly recommend becoming - it provides access for extra smutty goodness.  
> Rango also has a [tumblr](https://rangoatemybabynsfw.tumblr.com/) so go check them out!  
> So yeah...this piece sort of became a follow on to those threads of stories. It would take place after the second piece, when both boys have had a chance to experience the effects of the pain meds. This is the first proper bit of smut I've written so I hope you enjoy ! <3

Lance was lying in bed, head hidden beneath his pillows and pathetically whining every few minutes.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Keith asked, hovering uncomfortably by the bed and having no idea what to do.

“I’m okay,” Lance huffed, voice muffled. “It’s just a migraine.”

Keith continued to be useless a few moments more, before an idea struck him. He told Lance he was going out for a bit and he should try to get some rest, before slipping out the door.

*****

“Coran!” Keith called, jogging down the hall towards the older man. He turned with a look of surprise, curious as to why the red paladin required him.

“Keith, my boy!” Coran grinned. “What can I do for you?”

“Lance has a migraine,” Keith said matter-of-factly, coming to a halt. “Is there any chance you could drop some of those pain meds in by his room?”

“Hmm,” Coran said, raising an eyebrow. “You remember the side effects, don’t you? I understand you and Lance have become…rather close lately. You sure you want him poking around your head?”

Keith shrugged. “He’s in pain – I want to help him.”

Coran smiled softly. “I’ll pop by shortly. He’ll be glad to know you care.”

“Don’t tell him it was me,” Keith said hurriedly. “Just say you heard he could use them.”

“You shouldn’t be afraid to show your affections, Keith,” Coran said softly. “But alright – I won’t tell him.”

“Thank you,” Keith said before walking away.

He hoped Coran wouldn’t let Lance in on what he had done. Not because he didn’t want Lance knowing he cared. As a matter of fact, he would rather Lance knowing he cared instead of thinking he was just using him for a good time.

No, Keith had something else in mind. Something a little more… interesting.

*****

Keith had always kept his thoughts disciplined: within his control. Before, he hadn’t known Lance was able to hear what he was thinking and had let them run rampant – but now? Now Keith knew of Lance’s temporary abilities and he was going to take advantage of them.

“You’re looking better,” Keith said, greeting Lance as he walked into the kitchen. He wasn’t lying: the blue paladin’s eyes were bright again, no longer squinting painfully against the light.

“Feeling better,” Lance beamed. “Coran dropped me off some medication and I managed to get some sleep.”

Keith nodded slowly, “Glad to hear it.” He allowed his eyes to drag slowly from Lance’s face down his body, practically undressing him with his eyes. He didn’t miss the slight blush already dusting Lance’s cheekbones.

**_Means he’ll be up for some fun later._ **

Keith allowed the thoughts to come, noting how Lance’s features changed as he heard the words, how that blush grew just a little stronger.

Keith knew he had him interested: knew that Lance would likely keep checking in on him during dinner. He remembered how loud everyone’s thoughts could be: how much easier it was to just focus in on one person. As long as that person was Keith, this was going to be an interesting evening.

Keith could feel excitement bubbling in his gut, and knew Lance would be tuned into that too.

“Are you-” Lance started, cut off by Hunk announcing that dinner was ready. He let the words die on his tongue and instead moved to take his seat.

Keith could hardly pay attention to dinner: too preoccupied with what he was really hungry for. Still, he picked at his plate and forced himself to eat, to maintain an air on nonchalance.

He glanced up a couple of times to find Lance watching him, but each time the other boy looked away quickly, focussing wholly on his plate.

Hmm.

Keith allowed his eyes to drag across Lance’s features again.

**_He looks so rested. Good enough to eat._ **

He tried to make the words obnoxiously loud, wanting to hook Lance in early on. There was no way Keith could be certain that Lance would listen in: he would have to pay attention to his reactions and go from there.

A small smile quirked the corner of Lance’s mouth, but that was all the reaction he got.

Keith chewed thoughtfully, keeping his probing eyes on Lance.

**_Screw dinner: there’s only one thing that I’m hungry for right now._ **

Still barely a reaction. Keith narrowed his eyes.

**_God, what I would give to bend him over the table and eat him out right now._ **

**_I don’t care that everyone would see._ **

**_I want to taste him: want to hear him whimper and moan, feel him shake beneath my tongue and not care who’s watching._ **

Success – Lance’s cheeks were now flaming red, his eyes focussed on his plate as though his life depended on it. Keith smirked.

**_Such a slut, not caring who’s watching him as long as he gets his release._ **

**_He would put on such a good show._ **

Keith could see Lance’s jaw tensing under ground teeth. He was bouncing his leg, tapping his foot, desperate to distract himself from Keith’s thoughts.

**_Drawing whoever was watching in with his eyes. God, those eyes: he’s beautiful._ **

**_My beautiful boy._ **

Keith knew he had him as soon as he thought the words of praise. Lance dropped his cutlery with a loud bang, somehow flushing even harder as multiple sets of eyes looked at him.

“You okay, Lance?” Shiro asked, clearly noting his flaming cheeks and tense expression.

“Fine,” Lance forced out through tight lips. “Just...still recovering from my headache earlier.”

“Oh dear,” Coran said, meal forgotten. “Did the medication not help?” Coran pushed to stand, ushering Lance towards him. “Come, by boy. We can look through what’s in the infirmary and see what else you could use.”

Lance shook his head determinedly, refusing to stand. “N-no thank you Coran. I’m fine, honestly. Just tired. It took a lot out of me.”

**_Why doesn’t he want to get up?_ **

Keith found himself wondering unchecked. Lance’s panicked eyes met his for a brief moment before skittering away, embarrassed.

**_Oh._ **

**_Oh, I know that look._ **

Keith grinned devilishly.

**_Something else is up._ **

**_What a slut, getting turned on at a table surrounded by his friends._ **

“He’ll be okay, Coran,” Keith cut in, distracting the others from Lance’s flustered state. “Migraines tend to take a lot out of humans, even when the painful symptoms have stopped. He’ll just need to get some rest.”

Coran hummed thoughtfully, returning to his seat. “Very well,” He said, still eyeing Lance. “But if it gets worse you will tell me, won’t you?”

Lance nodded furiously. “Yes sir!”

**_Sir?_ **

**_Oh, I like the sound of that._ **

With the table’s attention having moved on, Keith was ready to push on with his plan.

**_Would love to hear him…begging, calling me sir as he pleaded for his release._ **

**_So desperate to cum, he doesn’t even realise what words are falling from his lips._ **

**_Begging…begging…_ **

**_Good boys wait to be allowed to cum._ **

**_But what if he was a bad boy?_ **

Lance reached a shaky hand forward to grab his glass of water, keeping his eyes focussed on the table.

Good boy: not drawing attention to himself.

**_Bad boys get spanked._ **

Lance’s hand stilled.

**_Bad boys get caged, so that they can’t cum regardless of how much they want to._ **

**_Bad boys get tied down and used as a fuck toy until they remember their place._ **

Lance spluttered and forcibly removed the glass of water from his mouth. He breathed a ragged breath, and finally met Keith’s eyes.

**_Are you a bad boy, Lance?_ **

Those breaths did not even out, Lance’s gaze captivated by Keith’s.

**_Do I need to remind you of your place?_ **

**_You’re so beautiful: surely your only reason for being is to bring me pleasure._ **

**_Would you like that?_ **

Lance blinked slow, lazy – Keith could practically watch him slipping into subspace.

**_Would you like me to fuck your face and then cum all over it._ **

**_I would love a picture of that: the look of desperation in your eyes._ **

**_Maybe I could send it to the other paladins._ **

**_I’m sure Shiro would love to see you like that._ **

At this Lance broke their eye contact, instead glancing to Shiro. The boy nibbled at his lip.

**_I bet you’re hard right now._ **

**_Look at me!_ **

Lance dragged his eyes back to him and pursed his lips.

**_Touch yourself._ **

Keith’s thoughts were a stern order.

Lance’s eyes grew wide.

**_Through your trousers. Palm yourself._ **

**_Feel what a slut you are, getting turned on here._ **

Lance glanced around nervously, shaking his head minutely.

**_Do it._ **

Keith’s thoughts were practically a growl, low and animalistic.

**_Do it, or I will leap right across this table and do it for you._ **

**_Everyone can see how turned on you’ve gotten at the mere thought of being used._ **

**_A good slut would listen, and obey._ **

Lance’s arm twitched, and Keith knew he almost had him.

**_Touch yourself and you’ll get a reward later._ **

Lance raised an eyebrow at the prospect of a reward.

Keith took a spoonful of space goo and slowly inserted it into his mouth, tongue swirling over the metal and sucking salaciously.

**_Be a good boy, and I will eat you out until you scream._ **

Keith watched Lance’s breath still.

**_And then I will fuck you until you don’t even know who you are anymore._ **

**_I will fuck you until you cum so much you lose count: until you’re cumming dry._ **

Lance’s hand inches further down, slowly, trying not to attract attention. Keith let the smug feeling within him grow. He was pleased that Lance had listened to him: he made sure the feeling was strong enough to him to be able to feel.

Keith’s pleased feeling, it was like all of those words of praise concentrated. A brush of that feeling and Lance didn’t hold back anymore, that hand surely pressing in to his crotch. He was subtle: no one at the table had noticed anything untoward.

Keith grinned.

**_Good boy._ **

Lance’s hand moved in small circles, teasing himself.

**_Such a good boy._ **

**_I’m so lucky to have you._ **

That sentence forced a quiet huff from Lance.

**_My good boy._ **

Keith dragged his eyes away, staring down at his plate and letting Lance continue to tease himself.

**_So horny._ **

**_Maybe I need to get you a plug. Keep you full at all times._ **

**_Ready to take my cock whenever I want._ **

Out of the corner of his eye Keith could see Lance’s hand moving faster, quick small movements to wind him up and drive him crazy.

**_You’re so cock hungry, I don’t want you going looking elsewhere._ **

**_How long would it take you, before you got so desperate you wound up begging on your knees to Shiro? Desperate to taste cock, to be used._ **

Lance’s head shook slightly, trying to convey his loyalty to Keith. But Keith knew of the other paladin’s small crush on Shiro, and wanted to use that.

**_Would you beg him to let you blow him? Under the table, during dinner. You on your hands and knees, mouth full of cock, his fingers in your hair and forcing you further down._ **

**_I bet he’s huge._ **

Lance’s eyes were staring a hole through the table, as though he could see himself doing exactly what Keith was describing.

Keith let an amused feeling take over, almost mocking and designed to have Lance feel humiliated.

**_Look at yourself. Two words and you’ve already forgotten me, so ready to switch._ **

**_Cock hungry whore._ **

Keith could see the look of desperation on Lance’s face, how tightly he was managing to wind him up.

**_Stop._ **

The order was sharp and absolute. Lance’s hand movements stuttered, as though unsure that he had actually been told to stop.

**_You heard me. I know you did._ **

**_Stop touching yourself._ **

**_If you’re really a good boy, you will stop._ **

With an indignant huff, Lance pulls his arm away and back to his side. His breaths remain uneven for a moment and his foot resumes it’s tapping.

Keith grins, wide enough for Lance to catch the glint of white teeth.

**_Good boy._ **

*****

After dinner, Keith hadn’t paid Lance any mind (literally). Finished his meal, gotten up and headed to the training room like he normally would.

Lance had followed him, expecting Keith to pull him aside for some fun, but instead had been subjected to hand to hand combat (and not the fun kind).

Lance huffed and whined, trying to grind back on Keith when he got pinned, but Keith didn’t give in. He wanted Lance desperate and pliable when he finally gave him what he wanted. For now he focused on the training, doing his best to keep his mind from wandering and letting Lance know how badly he wanted to take him.

The two boys headed to the shower after, and the stream of water had barely warmed before Lance was on his knees, mouthing at Keith’s cock.

Keith smirked, winding fingers into his hair and pulling him off.

“What do you think you’re doing, slut?” He asked impishly, keeping his semi-hard dick out of Lance’s reach.

The boy squirmed where he kneeled on the floor, cock flushed and hard. “Keith, please-”

“Did I say you could have that?” He raised a dangerous eyebrow.

Lance’s teeth dug into his lip, and he shook his head. “No…”

“What was that, slut?”

“No, sir.”

“Good boy,” Keith’s lip curled and he released Lance’s hair. “I have some work to do later. If you can be good and wait, I’ll give you a treat.”

A whine bubbled from Lance’s lips, half formed, before a stern look from Keith silenced him, a wave of disappointment rolling over him. He lowered his head and sighed, staring dejectedly at his neglected cock.

**_Patience yields focus._ **

Lance scowled up at Keith, eyeing him enviously as he slowly lathered his body with soapy suds and stepped beneath the warm stream of water.

*****

The kitchen was quiet: no one tended to occupy it outside of meal times, apart from Hunk who would regularly come to bake. But he and Keith had an understanding, and at these times the two didn’t talk and simply let the other get on with it.

He had just sat down, throwing down his stack of paper with a loud smack. Reports – endless reports. Allura regularly presented him with reports of the last day: reports of Galra incidents and distress calls. He had to sort through it all and prioritise those who were in need of the most help. He would be here for a couple of hours, before he could finally reach the end of his game with Lance.

**_I’m going to fuck him so hard his voice will be hoarse for days._ **

The thought came unbidden, and for a moment he let the feeling of arousal wash through him before forcing himself to focus.

That is, until he felt the feather-light touch of fingers across his thighs.

He froze, waiting until he had a clearer idea of what was going on. Those light touches came harder, higher, legs being pushed open and someone moving to sit between them before pawing at the zipper to his jeans. He reached a hand under the table and ran his fingers absently through Lance’s hair.

**_What do you think you’re doing._ **

A mouth pressing kisses to his clothed cock. “Miss you,” Lance said hastily. “Need you.”

**_Need my cock, you mean._ **

Lance whined. “Keith, please. Please – I’ve been good. I haven’t touched myself. I’ve waited. Please, I-I can’t, I-”

“Shhh,” Keith said gently as he continued to stroke Lance’s hair. He smirked, pleased with the level of desperation in the other’s voice. “It’s alright, you’ve been a very good boy.” He practically felt the excitement roll off of Lance as he dived for Keith’s zipper, but he batted those wandering hands away. “But I can’t play with you right now: I’ve got work I need to do. You’ll need to wait just a little longer.”

Lance’s whines were becoming higher pitched, desperately placing kisses up and down the inside of Keith’s thighs. “Please Keith, I need you. Everything at dinner, I-I can’t-”

Still the only attention Keith gave was that soothing hand, the other rifling through some of the reports in front of him.

**_Such a slut, wanting to play with yourself in front of the others._ **

Lance whined.

**_I bet you would have let me take you then and there. I bet you were still loose after this morning._ **

A groan this time, kisses landing heavier against Keith’s cock. Fingers fiddled with the zipper lightly as Lance pleaded, “Keith, please…”

**_Bet I could have just slipped right in._ **

“Please…”

The hand in his hair grew hard and Keith bent down to meet his eyes. “Tell you what,” Keith said slowly, piercing him with his gaze. “Since you’ve been such a patient boy, I’ll give you what you want.”

Lance’s face lit up, ready to dive into Keith’s lap, only that grip remained. “You may have my cock, but no playing.”

The look of confusion on Lance’s face was almost comical, and Keith clarified with a toothy grin. “Sit here and be my cockwarmer, then we’ll see what I give you when I finish.”

**_Quiet and pliant, letting my cock fill your mouth._ **

**_Feeling your lips stretch around me. Your tongue squirming under my weight. But no moving: no sucking._ **

Lance looked positively wrecked at Keith’s thought process, eyes hungry as he gazed at Keith’s crotch. “Just to taste,” He reminded with a tug on his hair. “Nothing else.”

Lance subconsciously licked his lips and tried to nod with Keith’s grip in his hair. “Please,” He said breathily, and Keith let some of his resolve break.

He released his hold and suddenly Lance was on him, pulling at the zipper and fishing Keith’s dick out of his jeans. His mouth watered when it sprang free, already half hard despite Keith trying to keep his arousal under wraps. Lance’s mouth was on him in an instant, swallowing him up in velvety heat before moaning happily, his throat rumbling around his cock deliciously.

Keith petted his head lightly.

**_Good boy. Just like that._ **

Lance’s eyes had fallen shut, and he was the most content Keith had ever seen him. He stroked his hair again before turning back to the reports at hand.

*****

This was glorious. The warmth around his cock and occasional shifting from Lance made getting through the reports far less tedious. Help remind him that he had something fun waiting for him when he finished.

Lance moved, drawing his tongue across Keith’s cock in a manner that was not entirely innocent.

**_Soon, pet. I’m almost done._ **

A frustrated sigh through Lance’s nose, but that was all the complaining he got.

Keith was nearing the end of his reports: a good thing too as Lance’s squirming was becoming more frequent. The boy was clearly close to snapping and Keith was impressed that he had managed to wait this long. His hand went under the table and stroked Lance’s cheek. Keith had just opened his mouth, ready to give Lance what he wanted, when the kitchen door slid open and Shiro walked in.

Both boys froze, but neither could ignore the fact that Keith’s cock had just twitched in excitement.

“Oh, S-Shiro,” Keith awkwardly greeted, glancing down to ensure Shiro wouldn’t be able to see what Lance and he were up to. He met Lance’s eyes briefly, glinting with a dangerous edge.

This could be interesting.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro nodded, automatically raking through the cupboards for something to snack on. “Anything interesting on the reports today?”

Keith shrugged, playing it cool despite the very clear change in Lance beneath the table. That tongue was moving lazy circles beneath his cock, drawing him to full hardness. “Nothing too worrisome. A few planets wishing to join the coalition. No emergencies.”

Those tight lips were starting to move, slowing moving up and down his shaft, cheeks hollowing and sucking lazily. Keith fought to keep his flush under control.

**_You like that Shiro’s here?_ **

**_Want to pretend you’re sucking his cock instead of mine?_ **

At that a determined tongue swiped across his cock head and caused Keith to lose his breath for a moment.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, noting his reaction. “You okay?”

“Fine, fine,” He said, “Just thinking.”

He placed a hand under the table, grabbing Lance’s hair and dragging him down till his throat gagged on his cock.

**_Naughty boy. I ought to bend you over this table and spank you, teach you a good hard lesson._ **

He let go and the head bobbed back up, breathing heavily through his nose but never stopping movement on his cock. Keith was rock hard now and Lance was loving every second of it.

“How are you getting on?” Shiro asked in his patented dad voice. “How are things?”

Keith shrugged, suspicious of what he was getting at but giving him nothing. “Same old, same old.”

Lance was moving faster now, trying to fuck his own throat on Keith.

**_Touch yourself._ **

The order was followed immediately, Lance’s stance changing as he reached down to pull his own cock out.

**_Touch yourself under this table, on your hands and knees, while Shiro stands there completely oblivious._ **

**_He could find out so easily. Bend down and see how much of a desperate slut you are, playing with yourself under the table, desperately sucking on my cock._ **

He could feel how riled up Lance was getting, his mouth growing sloppier as Keith’s shaft grew wet with spit.

**_Would you ask him to join, if he saw you?_ **

**_Would you beg with those beautiful eyes of yours and ask him to fill your ass while I fuck your face?_ **

He felt the whine before he heard it, and Keith coughed loudly to cover the noise so as not to alert Shiro.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Keith nodded, unsure of speaking without his voice cracking.

Shiro came over, each step filling Keith with excitement and anxiety, before taking a seat across from him, dangerously close. “You know I don’t believe you when you brush me off like that. What’s up?”

Keith held his gaze, trying to keep his face neutral as Lance pushed himself deeper and deeper on his cock.

**_We know something that’s up, don’t we?_ **

**_Shall we let him know that it’s you? That you’re under the table, desperate as a bitch in heat and dying to have him use you?_ **

“Honestly Shiro, I’m fine,” Keith said.

Shiro nodded thoughtfully, pondering his next words carefully, “And…how are you and Lance?”

At that both boys stilled, Lance’s tongue frozen where it had been pressed against Keith’s tip.

“L-Lance?” He asked.

“I’m not blind Keith,” Shiro said with a look. “I know something is up. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to – I just want to check in on you.”

Keith nodded, momentarily thrown, but Lance was starting up his movements again.

“He’s a nice boy,” Shiro said, and Lance positively vibrated under the praise.

“Oh yeah?” Keith pressed, wanting Shiro to bestow more praise.

Shiro nodded. “A great team player, and he has a lot of skills. He’s a strong addition to the team.”

**_You hear that?_ **

Keith can feel how Lance is shuddering as he sucks his dick harder and harder.

“What I mean is,” Shiro continues, becoming uncomfortable, “He’s a good guy, and if you two are seeing each other, then he’s lucky to have you. And you’re lucky to have someone like him.”

Keith flushed a shade of red that had nothing to do with the blue paladin under the table.

He needed to get his mind back on track.

“I’m lucky to have you too Shiro,” He said.

**_You’re so close to him, Lance._ **

**_If he saw you right now, he wouldn’t be able to say no._ **

**_You’re beautiful: cheeks red with spit down your chin, eyes clouded with lust. One look and he would be done._ **

The sucks were becoming sloppy, Lance losing his rhythm as he got closer.

**_You going to cum?_ **

**_Under this table, in front of Shiro. Are you going to spill on the floor with a cock in your mouth like the slut you are?_ **

**_Going to moan so loudly he finally sees you. Finds you sprawled on the floor covered in your own cum._ **

**_Maybe I’ll come on your face – give him something to really look at._ **

“I better leave you to it,” Shiro said, pushing to stand. “I just wanted to say…you need someone like him around. He’s a good one.”

**_You’re good._ **

**_You’re so good Lance._ **

**_Shiro thinks you’re a good boy too._ **

Lance was desperate now, breaths huffing through his nose as his lungs tried to drag air in. His tongue squirmed and that mouth didn’t quit. Keith reached down and petted his soft hair, carding his fingers through it before gripping tight once again.

“Thanks Shiro,” He said.

**_You can cum now._ **

**_Cum for me, Lance._ **

**_Come for Shiro._ **

As Lance reached his climax Keith forced his head down to the base of his cock, burying Lance’s nose in the soft hair there. Keith’s cock filled his throat and blocked Lance’s strangled cry as he came, spilling hot and fast over his hand, on the floor, on Keith’s legs. Keith wish he could have seen it: how Lance’s eyes would have rolled back up into his head as he finally let go, as he was denied oxygen and choked on cock.

It would have been beautiful.

Shiro left as Lance came down, and once the door closed Keith finally directed his attention under the table.

It was better than he could have imagined.

Lance breathed heavily, filling his lungs after being denied. White was splattered everywhere: Keith had never seen him have such a powerful release.

He smirked. “Did you enjoy that?”

Lance nodded weakly, still coming down and not ready to speak yet. Keith reached a hand beneath the table, helping Lance to his feet on weak legs. He leaned forwards and snatched Lance’s lips in a brutal kiss, kissing him with a hunger he had had all day.

**_Time for round two._ **

“Wha-” Lance blinked at him before he was spun and had his chest pressed down against the table. Keith roughly tugged at the boy’s jeans, removing his belt and using it to secure Lance’s hands behind his back.

“Keith-”

Keith settled down on his knees, kneading the globes of Lance’s ass with a hungry look in his eye. “I told you,” He said, his voice a growl, “That I would eat you out until you screamed.”

Lance squirmed in his hands and Keith gave his ass one, sharp smack. “And then,” Keith continued, soothing the red mark with delicate kisses, “you’re going to cum until you’re dry. Until you can’t anymore.” One of those kisses turned sharp, teeth sinking in and sucking a deep purple bruise into existence. “Only then will I fill your ass.”

Keith spread his cheeks and licked a lazy stripe up Lance’s cleft, a ghost of a touch over his hole. He shuddered beneath the touch.

**_Mine._ **

**_Mine to use, to play with._ **

His tongue was pressing against the tight ring of muscle, Lance’s hips pressing back in a desperate attempt to make him move faster.

“Yours,” Lance gasped. “Please, Keith, please.”

At his insistence, Keith let his tongue slip in to Lance’s hole before properly starting to move. Lance gasped and shook beneath him as Keith ate him out like his life depended on it. He built up Lance to a second shuddering orgasm, not pausing as Lance panted through overstimulation but instead starting to add fingers to stretch him out.

Lance panted and gasped, checking the door anxiously when he thought he heard footsteps approaching, muffling his moans into the table when he couldn’t control himself. It wasn’t until Lance came for a third time with a loud shout that Keith stood up and slid his cock into Lance’s loose hole as it desperately clenched from overstimulation.

Keith bottomed out and stilled his hips, leaning forward to mouth at Lance’s neck. Lance was panting heavily, a glassy look in his eyes and Keith nibbled on his pulse point.

**_Good boy._ **

**_God, you’re perfect._ **

Lance shuddered and moaned, incapable of any other response. Slowly Keith’s hips began moving, those moans growing in volume and frequency.

**_You’re beautiful._ **

**_Shiro would think you’re beautiful._ **

**_Would love to see you like this._ **

Lance looked at the door in hope now, wishing for Shiro to return. Keith’s hips started moving faster.

**_You look so pretty sucking a cock – almost as pretty as you do getting fucked._ **

**_We’ll have to show him one day. Let him have a go at both._ **

**_Won’t we, my good boy?_ **

*****

Shiro moved away from the kitchen door, hurriedly making his way down the hall towards his room.

He jumped as someone shouted his name, “Ah Shiro, good evening! How are you feeling?”

He made sure to smile as Coran approached. “Much better,” He said, rolling his once painful shoulder for effect. “Just an old battle injury, gives me trouble every now and again.”

“Well, I’m glad to see the pain meds managed to help. I trust the side effects aren’t causing you too much bother?”

Shiro’s eyes glanced back towards the kitchen for just a moment before he caught himself. “No,” He said hastily, hoping to cover his rising blush under his smile. “No bother at all. In fact, it’s been an… interesting evening.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys learn the ramifications of playing around in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is somehow longer than the last one...  
> I hope I haven't let those of you who have been waiting down!  
> Oh and FYI - I view Keith as versatile when it comes to dom/sub play. Just don't want people thinking he's been faking his 'dom-ness' with Lance in the past or something...  
> Anyway - enjoy!

Keith felt his chest caving in, his innards shrivelling up inside him to be replaced with panic.

“He heard everything,” Lance breathed the next morning, back in his own frame of mind enough to explain to Keith what he had heard the night before. “Shiro. When we were in the kitchen-”

“I gathered.” Keith snapped, regretting it immediately and apologising. “Sorry. I’m not meaning to take it out on you. It’s just…”

Lance shrugged, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. “I understand.”

For the next few days, Keith avoided Shiro like the plague. Lance could recall hearing Shiro’s thoughts as he tuned in to what the two of them were doing, but under the haze of lust he hadn’t managed to pinpoint in on Shiro’s exact reaction.

Keith was mortified.

Granted, the thrill of being caught was addictive in itself, but he had never considered the actual scenario before. It scared him, that when he thought about it and tried to focus in on his panic, he couldn’t quite ignore the sense of arousal coiling tight at his core.

Keith was…intrigued, with how the situation could progress.

Intrigued to see what would happen.

Once the side effects of Lance’s meds wore off, Keith found himself planning another encounter.

*****

**_You like that Shiro’s here?_ **

He turned over in his bed, shoving a pillow over his ears to try and keep the unbidden thoughts at bay.

**_Want to pretend you’re sucking his cock…_ **

**_Would you ask him to join?_ **

Would he say yes?

Shiro huffed, turning over onto his back again, staring up at the dark ceiling of his room. Keith’s teasing tone ran through his mind, over and over, accompanied by the mewling and desperation of Lance’s thoughts. It made him…hungry. He wanted them, wanted to give them everything they asked for – and more so.

**_Cum for me._ **

**_Cum for Shiro._ **

Lance falling off that edge had pushed Shiro from his, forcing himself to flee the scene lest his flaming cheeks give him away.

What kinky boys…

He palmed himself at the thought, growling low in his throat and forcing himself to pull back. Don’t indulge the thoughts of two needy exhibitionists who don’t have the good sense to feel shameful at what they’ve been doing. Don’t think about the look on their faces at being discovered.

Certainly don’t even consider teaching them a lesson for being so naughty.

Don’t think about Lance’s lips stretched so pretty around your cock, so eager to please.

Don’t think about putting headstrong Keith in his place: on his knees, where he belongs.

Don’t think about making them his pretty little pair of toys, ready to play at a moment’s notice.

He sighed in defeat, letting his mind run away from himself as he palmed himself, harder and harder.

The next morning he awoke in a foul mood, angry with himself for what he had done the night before. He stood, starting his morning workout with disappointment-fuelled vigour.  He was seven press-ups in when he finally noticed the folded slip of paper, having been slid under his door in the dead of the night. He picked it up, unfolding to find a hastily scribbled note.

_Did you enjoy our little show the other day?_

_Want to do more than listen?_

Shiro’s mouth grew dry as he read the note, struggling to swallow around the lump in his throat. At the base of the note was a location and a time – this afternoon, _in his own room._

Little shits.

He crumbled the note in his hand, throwing it into the bin. His resolve was weakening, those scribbled words running through his mind, the offer far too tempting for his own good.

He shouldn’t

He should let them get on with what they wanted to do, without him.

He was the leader. Doing something about this would surely be bad for Voltron.

The way Keith had flushed in the kitchen came unbidden to his mind again, and he groaned.

His resolve was a hair breadth’s away from snapping.

*****

What certainly didn’t help was the fact that Shiro was still on the meds.

Especially considering Keith seemed to know this information too.

**_Watch him._ **

Shiro couldn’t keep his gaze from meeting Keith’s briefly, before the other nodded with his head towards Lance.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith said. “Want a water pouch?”

Keith threw the pouch, seeming to purposely miss Lance and let it skitter across the floor. Lance snorted. “That’s why you’re not the team sharpshooter,” He said snarkily.

Keith shrugged, smirking as he noticed how carefully Shiro was watching the pair of them.

Lance bent over, ass high in the air as he unapologetically reached down to retrieve the pouch, wiggling his hips slightly as he sensed Keith watching him – like he knew exactly why Keith had made such a bad throw.

Shiro’s mouth grew dry, forcing himself to look away.

Keith chuckled under his breath, a bratty sound that made Shiro want to shut him up with his mouth.

And just like that, his resolve shattered.

*****

“Keith,” Lance whined, squirming under his hands. “We shouldn’t. This is-”

“Shh, baby, shh,” Keith cooed as he kissed down Lance’s neck, thumbs circling his nipples lightly.

“This- this is Shiro’s- ahh!” Lance sighed as one of those nipples was pinched and gently twisted..

“Do you want to leave? We can, if that’s what you want.”

Lance remained silent, and Keith grinned salaciously. That thrill was back in his gut, arousal thrashing every time he thought he heard a noise outside. He had no idea if Shiro would accept the invitation, but the thought that Shiro was somewhere in the castle right now, knowing what they were doing on his bed, was driving him wild.

Lance was adorably unaware, squirming beneath him and thinking most of his troubles lay in Shiro accidentally walking in on them.

Keith took his time, working Lance down into his pliable state with words of encouragement: how beautiful, how perfect, quivering and biting his lip to keep from whimpering.

“K-keith,” Lance moaned as the other kissed the inside of his thighs, moving excruciatingly slowly. Lance was completely naked, feeling incredibly slutty as Keith remained fully clothed. His cock was already rock hard, curling up towards his stomach and flushed red. A small pool of precum was gathering on Lance’s skin below the head, and he whined. “Touch me, _please_ -”

Keith shushed him again, continuing to tease. “Quiet baby – do you want someone to hear us?”

That cock twitched, but Lance bit his lip, _hard._

“Is that what you’re after, hmm?” Keith hummed against his skin, tracing his lips ever closer to Lance’s cock. “Want Shiro to walk in again and listen to every word? One cock not enough for you?”

“Keith-”

“Quiet.” He warned, nipping at the sensitive skin lightly with his teeth. Keith was wound tight, almost quivering in anticipation, wishing desperately for Shiro to walk in. Keith gripped under Lance’s thighs and pushed them towards his chest, exposing his hole. “Have you been playing with yourself, thinking about him? I wonder how much he enjoyed listening to your desperate thoughts. You really are such a slut.”

Lance whined quietly again, shifting and trying to wiggle his ass to draw Keith in. Keith’s mouth was at the inside of his thighs again, grinning as he felt Lance grow more desperate beneath his hands. “Insatiable. Maybe I’m not enough for you? Maybe I need some help…”

Those thighs were shaking, Lance’s eyes fluttering shut and gripping the sheets. He shifted, pushing his nose into Shiro’s pillow and breathing in deep.

“What would you do, if Shiro walked in? Would you welcome him with open arms?”

A finger, tracing the edge of his hole, and Lance bit the pillow to help contain his whine.

“Sorry,” Keith chuckled, pressing more weight onto that ring of muscle, “Open _legs.”_

At that, Keith reached under Lance and flipped him, getting his knees under him so he could raise his ass. Lance pushed up on his hands, breathing heavily as Keith squirted lube onto his fingers, teasing his hole once more.

“Watch that door,” Keith ordered as he applied more pressure, his finger slipping inside with relative ease, Lance’s body welcoming him back. “Make sure he can see your desperate face.”

Lance was shivering under Keith’s administrations, biting a deep indent into his lip as Keith reached further inside him, massaging at his walls and opening him up.

Keith grinned, and sucked a hickey into Lance’s ass cheek. They would take it slow, give Shiro ample opportunity to join them.

Lance’s cock was dripping precum onto Shiro’s bed sheets now, and Keith slipped another finger inside.

*****

He paced outside the door to his own room, stomach in knots.

He could hear their thoughts through the wall, Lance’s internalised thinking and Keith’s smarmy confidence.

Keith was fucking Lance, slowly, enough to wind the blue paladin up but leave him desperate for more.

Shiro swallowed uneasily as he heard a whine though the wall, a tendon standing taught in his neck.

He really shouldn’t…

**_Shiro, Shiro…_ **

Lance’s thoughts kept calling to him, drawing back to Shiro each time he opened his eyes and remembered where he and Keith were.

He felt a jolt in his gut as Keith teasingly brushed that spot inside of Lance, oh so brief but still leaving him moaning.

**_Oh those noises…_ **

**_What would it sound like,_ ** **feel _like, to watch Shiro drag these noises out of him?_**

Shiro tried to swallow again, watching his hand reach out to the door, a mind of its own. He hovered for a moment, scared over what opening this door could do.

**_Maybe…he would let me-_ **

**_No._ **

**_No – he’ll come for Lance._ **

**_It’ll be a joy to watch._ **

Keith’s uncertainty steeled his resolve, that fear that Shiro only wanted one of them.

Which was far from the truth: Shiro felt himself slipping into a well-known space within his mind. He was hungry: _ravenous._ Only the two of them could sate him right now: he wanted them _both,_ moaning because of _him,_ craving _his_ cock.

He opened the door.

*****

He felt Lance clench around him in panic as the door slid open. Shiro stood there, frozen, hand still out-stretched against the module to open the door. His eyes raked over the two of them, a look in his eye that Keith didn’t recognise.

A cold, hard glint. Like a predator.

Keith felt a shiver trace down his spine. A kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar: meek prey about to be _devoured._

“Shit-shit-” Lance stammered, starting to get up. Keith reacted instantly, pressing down on Lance’s back between the shoulder blades, pushing his chest down into the mattress as Lance’s elbows automatically folded.

“D-did I say you could move?” Keith felt breathless, nervous, trying to keep a hold on Lance. Shiro still hadn’t moved, those eyes taking them apart piece by piece.

“K-keith!” Lance whined and tried to wriggle, ass clenching around Keith in panic. Keith hissed, already painfully hard and sensitive. He jerked his hips, making Lance cry out. “ _Stay_.” He ordered.

“Shiro…” Lance breathed, eyes looking to him yearningly. Shiro caught the way Lance’s cock twitched as their eyes met, and he stepped into the room, shutting the door after him.

He stalked over to the pair of them, both frozen atop his bed. They were beautiful: Keith’s chest flushed red, Lance’s lips swollen from biting them to try and contain his sounds.

He reached the bed and knelt down so his face was level with Lance’s. The other boy breathed heavily, nostrils flaring. Shiro reached out, cupping his cheek with his hand and bringing his head up gently, leaning in close.

“Safewords?” He asked quietly, eyes flicking between the two of them.

“Iverson to stop,” Lance breathed, staring deep into Shiro’s dark eyes.

“Sanda to check in and slow down,” Keith said, voice just as breathy, hips completely stilled as he sat fully sheathed.

Shiro nodded before leaning forwards and taking Lance’s lips in his. The other gasped at the contact before relaxing, opening his mouth and allowing Shiro to taste him. Shiro stayed this way for a few minutes, lazily enjoying Lance’s lips against his, the weight of his cheek on his palm. He knew the exact moment Keith started up his lazy thrusting again, Lance crying out into his mouth.

**_Faster…faster…_ **

Shiro pulled back, breaking contact and causing Lance to whine. He steeled Keith in his gaze, “Stay at this speed, until I tell you otherwise.”

The husky growl of Shiro’s voice did something to Keith as he found himself diligently nodding and doing as asked, ensuring that each drag of his dick was painstakingly slow.

“Please,” Lance begged, eyes piercing Shiro. “Please, Shiro. Tell him-”

“Ah, ah,” Shiro tutted, tapping a finger against Lance’s lips to shush him. “I give the orders, not you. Got it?”

Lance nodded without a word.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised, feeling the squirm of pleasure at the words. Such a responsive sub: desperate to be good and get his reward.

Shiro’s eyes flashed up to Keith briefly, wondering about what path to take with the red paladin.

Still considering, Shiro returned to Lance’s lips. This time the kiss was bruising and hungry, Lance powerless under Shiro’s lips as he took everything he wanted from him.

Keith grazed that spot again, and Lance let out a small whimper.

Oh.

Oh, he wanted to hear more noises like that.

He broke the kiss, weighing up Lance’s expression before ordering Keith to go faster.

Keith responded without so much as a moment’s hesitation, face creased with focus to do what Shiro asked of him.

Interesting…

Lance began gasping, trying to trap small whines in the base of his throat and keep them to himself.

“No more of that,” Shiro tutted, slipping two fingers into Lance’s mouth and pressing down on his tongue, forcing his mouth open. “Let me hear you.”

Whether Lance wanted to or not didn’t matter: with Shiro’s large fingers on his tongue he couldn’t bite his lip to restrain himself. Whimpers and pants erupted from his throat unbidden, a symphony of desperation as Keith began pounding his ass with increasing vigour.

Shiro speared the red paladin with his gaze, his hips stuttering at the sight. “Restrain yourself, Keith.”

“He- He likes it rough...”

**_I like it rough._ **

“I don’t care what you like,” Shiro warned. “Do as I say, or there will be trouble. Got it?”

Keith huffed his aggravation, but listened none-the-less. He could complain and act like a brat all he wanted: in the end, it will only be to his detriment.

**_Why am I listening to him?_ **

**_I’m the dom – I should be in control._ **

Shiro felt his lips curl at Keith’s thoughts: how sweet, thinking he was in charge here. He might be used to putting Lance in his place when it was just the two of them, but if he thought that attitude was going to fly with Shiro he had another thing coming. The red paladin could lie to himself all he wanted, but Shiro could _feel_ that obedience, that thrill of excitement when following orders.

Let Keith think what he wanted.

Shiro would teach him differently.

Lance whined around Shiro’s fingers, drool running down his chin and collecting on the bed. “So messy,” Shiro smirked, removing his fingers and standing. “Shall we make a real mess of you then?”

Lance’s eyes gained a new found focus as Shiro pulled his waistband down, letting his half-hard cock spring free. His mouth practically watered at the sight: he was already _huge._ Lance swallowed, desperate for that thing to be inside of him one way or another.

“Open,” Shiro ordered, pleased to see Lance respond immediately. He sat the head of his cock on his tongue for a moment, letting Lance’s tongue squirm under the weight, before slowly starting to move his hips. Lance’s eyes flickered closed, lips pursing around his length and starting to suck. Shiro pet the blue paladin’s head, running fingers through his hair as he felt his cock rising to full hardness. “Good boy.”

Slowly Shiro let more and more of himself slide into Lance’s willing mouth, allowing a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine as Lance’s throat convulsed around him.

Keith was watching them both with laser focus, his hips robotically moving back as his pupils blew wide at the image of Shiro fucking Lance’s face while he fucked his ass. Smirking, Shiro reached forwards and cupped the back of Keith’s head, bringing him closer to kiss him as Lance was impaled between the two of them.

Keith relaxed into the kiss, growing lax under Shiro’s commanding lips. He slipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth with a hunger, growling low in his throat and finding his fingers winding into that silky, black hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith sighed into his mouth at the touch, his hips beginning to stutter as Shiro commanded his focus.

Lance whined at the loss of movement, only to be silenced by a thrust from Shiro.

Keith’s eyes had fluttered shut, content to let Shiro take all from him. He was surprised to find how easily he relinquished the hold of control, how much he wanted to bend and submit to the black paladin.

**_No…you’re the dom, remember?_ **

**_You’re supposed to be in charge._ **

Shiro found himself growling again at the thoughts, not appreciating the treason in their words. He pressed forwards harder, turning the kiss bruising as he felt Keith battle with what his brain said and what his body clearly wanted.

**_He’s not the one calling the shots._ **

**_You are._ **

He was feeling Keith starting to grow tense below his hands, beginning to squirm in Shiro’s hold.

**_Show him who’s the boss here._ **

Shiro flinched as teeth bit into his lips, _hard._ Keith bit down with enough force to draw blood, the acrid taste souring the kiss. Keith felt one wriggle of smugness before Shiro reacted, pulling taught on that hair and wrenching their heads apart, holding Keith’s face before his own so his eyes could bore through him.

Keith tried to wriggle out of Shiro’s hold but he held fast, tugging on those locks again as Shiro inspected his lip. Barely bleeding: but still, an act of disobedience all the same.

Another tug on his hair, only this time Shiro drew a sigh from Keith’s lips. How could this boy think he was in charge here? He might like being a dom sometimes – but it was clear he was made to be a sub.

Shame he was such a brat.

Keith’s eyes were wide, slightly panicked as he tried to read Shiro’s features. Shiro stood up suddenly, moving back from the bed and drawing his cock from Lance’s mouth with a loud pop. The blue paladin whined for but a moment before one look from Shiro silenced him.

He moved to the set of drawers by his bed, reaching inside and pulling something out that neither of the boys could see.

He squared Keith in his gaze, unwavering. “Come here,” He said slowly.

Shiro could see how Keith tried to resist the order, tried to remind himself again that he was the dom in this scene. Shiro clicked his fingers – once, hard – before repeating himself, tone turning chilly. “Come here, _now.”_

The words caused a clear change in Keith, forcing him to action as he practically leapt from the bed. Lance huffed quietly at the loss but otherwise remained silent, remembering that intense look Shiro had given him last time he had whined.

Keith stood before Shiro, averting his eyes and shuffling his feet. Shiro nodded his head towards the bed. “Sit.”

No will left to fight, Keith did as Shiro asked, settling himself with his back against the headboard. Shiro took both of his wrists in one tight grip, revealing the white cuffs he had removed from the drawer and slipping one over each of Keith’s trembling wrists. On contact with skin the cuffs shrunk down small enough to keep Keith from slipping free, and from here Shiro brought Keith’s arms up to the headboard by his head, clicking a button that caused the cuffs to become joined by a thin strand of glowing blue light through the headboard and firmly attaching Keith to the bed. Shaking himself from his daze, Keith began to struggle against his bindings. Shiro pressed another button and held, watching the blue strand grow shorter and bringing Keith’s wrists closer and closer together. Pleased, he released the button and stepped back.

“What are you doing?” Keith growled, pulling against the bindings.

“You’re a brat.” Shiro’s words were a clear cut statement, leaving no room for argument. He heard Lance shifting behind him, pushing up into a sitting position to watch the exchange.

Keith huffed at the words, but Shiro politely ignored him and carried on. “You’re a brat, and brats don’t get to play.”

“I’m the one who invited you to join,” Keith said.

Shiro pressed closer, crowding Keith’s vision: close enough to kiss, if Keith had been a good boy. “You’re right – and we both know what you wanted out of this.”

Keith licked his lips nervously, barely managing to hold Shiro’s gaze.

“Why would a true dom allow another dom to come in and dictate the scene?” Shiro said with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I thought-”

Shiro held a hand up, effectively silencing Keith as well as any gag may have done. “You thought I would put up with your bratty attitude and let you away with such bad behaviour.”

Keith stayed silent.

Shiro moved closer, holding his lips at Keith’s ear to whisper, “You like to pretend that you’re the big bad dom. But we know the truth, don’t we?”

Still-

_Silence._

Shiro’s lips curled up into a hungry grin. “Shame I don’t like to play with bottom bitches with bad attitudes.”

At that Shiro stands and moves away, ignoring Keith’s desperate stammering. He can feel the shift inside Keith’s mind, how the cuffs and the degrading words were tearing down his façade. Shiro smiles to himself as he turns his back.

Lance is quiet and squirming as he returns, desperate for attention. Shiro scratches his scalp and gives a quick kiss to his lips. “Good boy. Turn over.”

Buzzing with excitement, Lance returns to his hands and knees, this time facing the top of the bed to where Keith sits handcuffed. Shiro retrieves the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers, warming it in his hand for a minute. He places his unlubed hand on the small of Lance’s back as he traces a teasing path over the blue paladin’s hole, loose and clenching after losing Keith’s cock.

“Do you want me, baby?” He asks gently, kissing Lance’s ass cheeks and still, s _till,_ not pressing in. The body below his hands squirms desperately for his touch, hips shaking from exertion as Lance tries to wait and not push back against those fingers. Shiro presses one finger in, enjoying Lance’s gasp at the thick digit entering him.

“Oh dear,” Shiro mockingly tuts, shaking his head and capturing Keith’s gaze, “You’re barely stretched out, baby. Keith’s cock too small for you?”

He would deny it later, but Keith’s cheeks flamed red and his cock twitched in response to the humiliation. He broke eye contact with Shiro, but it was too late to try and hide how the degrading words affected him.

He slides another finger in, relishing the sound of a low moan through lips clenched between teeth. “It’s a marvel you haven’t come to me sooner – no wonder you’re so desperate.”

Clanking as Keith pulls against his bindings, Shiro’s words lighting a fire in him.

A third finger, and Lance begins to shake.

“I’ll show you a good time,” Shiro says gently, leaning forward to kiss at Lance’s neck, nibble at his earlobe. “A better time than that brat ever could.”

Lance was shaking his head slowly beneath Shiro’s lips, huffing quick breaths as those fingers slid in and out of him, scissoring him open.

“No?” Shiro asked, whispering in Lance’s ear so that Keith couldn’t hear. “What – you like playing with Keith?”

A nod.

“But not me?”

Lance whimpers a word that Shiro doesn’t catch, smacks his dry lips and tries again.

“Both...”

Shiro grins, “Greedy boy – you want us both?”

Lance nods furiously.

“Hmm. Well I would love to play with you both – if we can teach that brat some manners.”

Lance’s eyes were boring through Keith’s, wrapped up in Shiro’s soft words and the brush of his hot breath on his skin.

Shiro pulls back and removes his fingers, reaching down and coating his cock in a layer of lube before lining his head up to Lance’s hole. Lance’s entire body is shaking at this point in anticipation.

He pushes the head in, and Lance’s arms give out, his chest hitting the bed as he pants out a shaky, “F-f-fuck…”

Shiro smirks and rolls his hips a little more, pulling his tip back and forth slowly as he tries to bury himself deeper. “Shh baby,” He coos and presses a little harder, enjoying the clench of Lance’s tight ass around him. “Just breathe. Relax.”

Lance is whining, squirming beneath Shiro’s hands as his hands scramble for purchase amongst the bedsheets – anything to keep him grounded in this situation.

Keith is sat frozen, staring at Lance and Shiro like his life depends on it. His cock is flushed an angry red, weeping precum at its tip, shaking with each of Keith’s ragged breaths. His eyes meet Lance’s, and he almost comes then and there from that one look: how desperate and _hungry_ those eyes are, unwavering in their gaze.

Slowly, Shiro manages to push most of the way in. He’s an inch away from being fully sheathed before giving Lance a break and slowly fucking him.

Lance is a wreck. Moaning uncontrollably, fisting the duvet in his hands. Shiro leans forward again, kissing at his neck softly and whispering words of encouragement. “You’re so good, Lance. You’re taking me so well – so good.”

Lance whines pitifully, turning his neck to allow more space of Shiro’s lips to roam. Shiro graces him with a couple of hickeys, pressing in a little further. “We’re almost there…”

It sounds like Lance is choking, gasping for air, and Shiro freezes. He considers pulling all the way out and checking in until he manages to make out what Lance is saying. “It’s…it’s not all the way in yet?”

Shiro smirks, pressing a little harder to tease. “Not quite.” 

Lance pushes himself back up, grinding his hips back and trying to draw Shiro in further. “Please – please, Shiro. I need you – all of you!”

“Patience-”

“I can’t wait!”

“You need to-”

In a moment of absolute madness, Lance grinds down on Shiro – _hard_ \- and the rest of his cock slides in. Lance’s ass lands flush with Shiro’s hip bones, and Shiro has to close his eyes as he tries to work out whether he has just ascended to heaven or not. The heat of Lance surrounding him is glorious, his tight ass hugging him, pulling as though it were trying to draw him deeper.

He opens his eyes when he hears Lance cry out.

As Lance feels his ass connect with Shiro’s pelvis, everything goes white. He can’t see anything, can’t hear anything beyond buzzing static in his ears: all he can focus on is the feeling of fullness, of Shiro’s pulsing dick inside of him. _All the way_ inside of him. That huge cock is inside of him, filling him, and Keith is watching him taking it, and Shiro is whispering sweet nothings-

It’s too much: he can’t contain himself as he cums across the bedsheets with a loud cry, his entire body convulsing and shivering, overstimulated as he is hit by wave after wave of pleasure.

Shiro smirks. “My cock that good, huh? All it takes is one thrust to get you cumming?”

He’s barely down from his high and Shiro is moving: slow, sure movements of his hips, dragging inches of his cock out extremely slowly before pushing back in with confidence. Lance feels himself clenching pitifully, trying to still Shiro’s movements as he comes back to himself and a body that is still too sensitive, but it’s no use. Shiro is a starving man and Lance is a feast ready and waiting to be devoured. He’s waited long enough.

Keith watches the blissed out expression on Lance’s face, the determination on Shiro’s as he focuses wholly on the task at hand, and his gut coils with arousal. He wants to touch himself: to grab Lance by the hair and slide his cock into his waiting mouth.

To know what it feels like to have Shiro inside him, pounding him with unrelenting thrusts.

At this moment, he’s not sure who he’s more jealous of: Shiro, or Lance.

Before he can catch himself he whines, low and quiet as he grinds his hips down in search of some kind of friction: anything to relieve the pressure building in his cock. He needs-

“Stop that,” Shiro orders and Keith jumps, stopping automatically. He tugs at the cuffs, still frustrated, not sure how to turn off that whine in his throat. Shiro fixes him with a stern look, “Don’t make me say it again.”

“Shiro…” He breathes, _pleads._ “I need-”

“Oh, I know what you need, _slut_ ,” Shiro grins, picking up speed a little to get Lance moaning around him. “Shame we couldn’t behave.”

“Shiro-”

“Maybe if you had some more manners, things would be different.” Shiro shrugs, playing nonchalant as he dismisses Keith and focuses back on the task at hand, steadily working up speed to have Lance gasping and groaning, louder and louder with each thrust.

Keith feels like he’s going to burst: he has no idea what to do, what to say to get Shiro to- “ _Please._ ”

It comes as a breath: a whisper.

Shiro’s hips still. A brow raises, unsure if he heard what he thought he did.

Lance’s head snaps up. His blue eyes grow wide as they take Keith in.

No way he just begged, _out loud._

Ashamed, cheeks blazing, Keith avoids their eyes as he can’t stop himself saying again, “Please… Please, Shiro.”

“Please what, Keith?”

They watch as Keith shifts and squirms beneath their eyes, at war with himself before he forces himself to say, “Please…play with me. I’ll behave.”

“Well,” Shiro says, “It isn’t up to me.” He gives Lance’s ass a playful smack, drawing a small yelp from him. “What do you think, Lance? Should we let him play with us?”

Lance nods furiously, finding himself pushing back harder against Shiro at the idea.

“Use your words.”

“Yes,” He gasps, licks his lips, “- please.”

Shiro has slowed right down at this point, pulling out all the way to his head with each thrust before slowly burying himself in Lance’s ass over and over. “And how do you want to play with Keith?”

Lance looks back at him with wide eyes, as though Shiro might be joking. When he sees no mocking look on Shiro’s face he turns back to Keith, weighing him up in his eyes and considering.

Shiro gives a sharp thrust forward, “Come on Lance, make a decision.”

Shiro can tell there’s something Lance wants to ask, something he’s holding himself back from saying. Taking pity on him Shiro leans forward to whisper in Lance’s ear. “Whatever you choose to give him, that brat should be grateful…”

Lance turns to Shiro, whispers what he wants into his ear, afraid to say it too loudly. Shiro’s eyes flicker to Keith, sitting there with wide eyes and baited breath. “Turn over – on your knees.”

“What?”

“You heard me – do as you’re told.”

With mild concern Keith does as Shiro asks, on his knees with his back to the two of them, sitting on the heels of his feet.

“Bend over.”

Keith leans forward and loses his balance as suddenly Shiro’s hands are gripping his thighs and dragging him backwards. His arms are pulled taught to where they are bound to the bed frame, Shiro positioning him as though he were a doll with his ass in the air, encouraging him to spread his legs before moving back. “Stay,” Shiro orders.

Keith shakes in his position, unsure of what’s to come next: what does Lance want to do to him?

“He’s all yours,” Shiro whispers in Lance’s ear before resuming the lazy rhythm of his hips.

Lance licks his lips and feels like he must have died and gone to heaven. At one end there’s Shiro burying his cock in his ass and filling him to bursting. The other: Keith’s ass, perked and waiting for some attention. Lance shifts forward and rises off his arms, reaching forwards to kneed the muscle of Keith’s ass. Keith jumps slightly at the touch, but otherwise doesn’t react.

How long had Lance admired this ass – tried to build up the courage to ask for what he truly wanted? His mouth was watering, his gentle kneading becoming more desperate, hands gripping the flesh, moving the cheeks apart to stare at Keith’s puckered hole.

Keith lets out a ragged breath. “Pervert…”

Lance is leaning down, kissing Keith’s cheeks and feeling him shudder beneath the touch. He takes his time, worshipping the flesh he’s admired from afar for so long. His kisses start becoming less randomly placed, moving closer to Keith’s hole, becoming more forceful and leaving dark bruises in their wake. His lips flutter over Keith’s hole, relishing how the other trembles beneath his fingers.

He opens his mouth and trails a long, slow, _hot_ path from the base of Keith’s balls up over his hole.

“F-fuck…” Keith’s cockiness has completely melted away, wholly focused on what Lance is doing between his legs.

Lance grazes his tongue over Keith’s hole, circling it and pressing against the muscle with teasing touches. He can feel how Keith’s body responds to his touches, how the muscle begins to grow lax under his tongue. He laps his tongue and groans at the taste – _Keith’s taste –_ unable to stop how his hands still fondle Keith’s ass. The boy was a feast, ready and willing, spreading himself out for Lance. He couldn’t believe he was here.

He pushes forward, his tongue entering Keith’s heat.

Keith _moans:_ a godlike sound of pleasure, positively ripped from his throat.

Under the noise, Lance’s movements increase in speed: moving as though he were possessed, now that he’s entered Keith. His whole world has zeroed in on this one task laid out before him: that heat, that tight wet space welcoming him in-

Smirking, Shiro strikes forward and nails Lance’s prostate, causing him to moan through his administrations, drool starting to drip down his chin as he brings a hand closer to slip a finger in alongside his tongue.

Keith is positive he’s going to lose his mind: he’s tugging at his cuffs, clanging against the bedframe as he desperately wants to free himself and force Lance to go faster. This teasing pace is _killing_ him: being forced to sit here and take what he’s given. But he dare not say anything, lest he disappoint Shiro.

He tries to be patient.

Then comes the second finger and the scissoring, and now he can’t help but babble, unrecognisable words dropping from his mouth. Begging sounds, pleading, bargaining for more. Anything, a _nything,_ he just needs more…more!

Lance carries on at his own pace regardless of Keith’s begging, his breath catching as Shiro’s angle changes to ensure he rubs against his prostate with each thrust. His body feels like a live wire, his skin practically vibrating.

Keith is growing loose around his fingers, hips now trying to thrust back and fuck himself on Lance’s long fingers. Lance looks back to meet Shiro’s eyes, barely utters his request before Shiro is nodding is permission.

He takes pleasure from Keith’s displeased noises as he removes his fingers, freezing for a moment to watch how his desperate asshole clenches empty air, as though calling him to come back. A squirt of lube on his fingers, a couple thrusts of his cock and he’s lining up with Keith’s hole, Shiro moving along diligently behind him so the two are never disconnected.

Keith’s breath flees his lungs as he feels Lance’s cock at his ass, unsure how to feel as his legs automatically try to slide wider. He doesn’t have the time to consider it though: right now, he needs _something._ He needs to cum: he needs to tip over and feel the satisfaction of relief, he’s so hard he’s going to go crazy if this goes on much longer.

Shiro takes a break from his thrusting as Lance presses forwards into Keith’s heat, leaning over his back and breathing out a shaky groan. Keith’s hands are fisting, unable to hide his shaking as he wills his body to relax around Lance.

Lance slides in and out a few times slowly, feeling how Keith’s body slowly begins to welcome him, listening to Keith’s short breaths developing into moans he tries to bury his face into the pillow. As he pulls out Shiro thrusts forward harshly, pushing Lance’s own hips so that he buries himself to his hilt in one quick movement.

He’s about to check if Keith is okay before he registers the long, slutty moan that drops from Keith’s lips.

Oh fuck.

That noise of submission from Keith is enough: Shiro is a man possessed, a machine, as his hips piston back and forth, dictating Lance’s rhythm.

Lance holds on to Keith’s hips for dear life, unable to describe how he’s feeling. With each of Shiro’s thrusts, he is filled to his brink whilst driving deep into Keith. He bites his lip to try and focus on what he’s doing, what he’s _feeling_.

Keith is eliciting unrestrained moans now, his brain incapable of thought as he feels Lance enter him over and over again. He jumps when a sharp smack lands on his ass: Shiro.

“What did I say – such a bottom bitch.” Another smack aligns perfectly with the next thrust, and Keith has no idea which caused this next moan. “All we needed to get you to shut up was to fill you with a cock?”

Lance’s mind wanders briefly, conjuring an image in Shiro’s brain that he can’t help but like. He pulls out briefly, kissing Lance’s complaints away as he pulls his hips from Keith. Shiro reaches forwards and cups Keith’s body, boneless at this point, and gently flips him over so he’s on his back with his hands stretched high over his head.

He’s the most beautiful sight: chest and cheeks flushed red, that dark hair fanning around his head, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. His chest heaves, trying to draw in enough air. Lance can’t stop himself as he leans down to capture his lips with his own, groaning low as he feels Shiro enter him again.

“L-lance…” Keith breaths.

“You’re beautiful,” Lance tells him as he reaches down to cup under Keith’s thighs, bringing them up to his chest so he can slip back inside. Keith’s face grows slack as Lance’s cock fills him once again, eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

Lance is fucking Keith steadily, Shiro following the pace he sets and placing kiss after kiss against Lance’s neck. Lance turns and his lips meet Shiro’s, the two of them sharing an intimate moment as Keith stares on beneath them. Large hands come to wrap around Lance’s middle in an embrace, sliding down to his hips and gripping the flesh there.

Shiro takes control again, keeping Lance’s pace but increasing the intensity of his thrusts, watching how the ripple of pleasure moves through Lance and into Keith - who can do nothing but squirm and gasp against the bed sheets.

“Fuck!” Keith cries, “Touch me – Lance, touch me! Please!”

Lance’s fingers follow Keith’s wish without a second thought, wrapping around his length and stroking in time. Keith is losing himself to the rhythm, his leg bouncing with each thrust, hips stuttering with each skilful curl of Lance’s wrist.

**_More, more, more…_ **

“Help him cum,” Shiro whispers in Lance’s ear, grinding up against his prostate once more. “Talk him through it…”

“You’re so beautiful, Keith,” Lance gasps, running a thumb over Keith’s slit to have him whining. “So beautiful like this, spread out before me. Do you want to cum?”

Keith nods frantically, at this point at a complete loss for words.

“You can cum,” Lance tells him, speeding up his thrusts, feeling how close to the edge he is. “Cum for us, Keith. Let us see you.”

With a cry Keith is cumming, legs seizing up beneath Lance’s hands and shooting cum across his chest. His ass clenches tight around Lance, holding him close as though Keith’s body will never let him go. Keith’s mouth is open, his arms pulled taught against his bindings. Unable to hold on any more, Lance is pulling out and fisting his own cock, hand slippery with lube and Keith’s cum. In a moment he’s joining Keith, his cum mixing with Keith’s on his heaving chest.

Shiro pulls out of Lance as he grows lax and sets about kissing Keith passionately in their post-orgasm glow. He comes around the side of the bed where both of their heads are and presses forward, pleased to see how both of them break their kiss to begin mouthing at his cock. They take turns, one lapping at his slit whilst the other sucks at his shaft. His jaw grows tense as he cums, committing the sight to memory as he spurts cum over Lance and Keith’s faces.

As he heaves deep breaths, the two boys begin kissing at each other, lapping up Shiro’s cum. Shiro breathes out, shaky, and steps away to uncuff Keith. He gently lowers his arms as the two continue their lazy kissing, happy to be wrapped up in one another.

Shiro takes a moment to rub Keith’s wrists, making sure to get the blood flowing again after Keith had tensed so hard against the cuffs. He releases his wrists and they automatically come to lie against Lance. Shiro smiles, leaving them to one another as he grabs a couple of damp wash cloths from the bathroom. When he returns the two have separated and are crawling off of one another.

Shiro takes the time to wipe both of them clean, asking if anything hurts - to which both of them tell him that they feel fine.

They’re not lying – after all, he could tell if they were.

He pulls the blanket from the bed, not bothering with cleaning up and instead heading to one of the castle’s spare rooms to steal their duvet. He returns to find Keith in bed with his back up against the wall, spooning against Lance’s back. They both smile as Shiro places the blanket over them, quickly turning to frowns as they watch Shiro begin to move away.

“Where are you going?” Lance asked, tone mildly panicked.

Shiro smiles gently, “I figured you two would want to rest after all of that.”

“Well duh,” Keith says with a roll of his eyes, “That doesn’t explain where you’re going though.”

He raises an eyebrow. “You want me…here?”

Keith snorts under his breath. Lance elbows him in the ribs before turning back to Shiro. “Get in,” He invites.

Shiro doesn’t look the gift horse in the mouth, quickly slipping amidst the sheets. Hands grabbed at him, drawing him closer so his body sat flush with theirs.

He calls for the lights to turn off, plunging them into darkness. Shiro feels the fingers of one hand carding through Keith’s hair, the other rubbing soft circles into Lance’s side. He’s not sure who it is that elicits a content sigh, but regardless he doesn’t stop either motion until he eventually falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't disappointing for you guys.  
> Sorry for the wait and not really updating for a couple weeks - been on placement and had no time/brain power.  
> If you want to see more smutty stuff from me, please don't be afraid to make suggestions. I do have a short list of fluff and smut stuff I am working through but feel free to add to it!


	3. Kinktober 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate Lance and Keith when they decide to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> This is a follow-on chapter written for my Kinktober 2019!!

Shiro couldn’t see a thing.

The pair of them had laced his head into a form fitting black leather hood, the only hole keeping his mouth free. His wrists were fastened behind his back with a few rounds of tape: it must have been Keith, too impatient for rope. Apart from that Shiro was completely bare, effectively bound in place from the loss of his sight.

They had sat him down on the edge of the bed and retreated, Shiro barely able to make out muffled murmurs beyond the leather covering his ears.

“Guys?” Shiro asked, not expecting an answer and not getting one.

He shifted in place, slightly embarrassed from how hard he was from just sitting here naked.

_I just wish they would do something…_

Hands appeared at his shoulders from behind, pulling him down onto his back. Upside down lips met his, a tactile tongue pressing possessively into his mouth just how he liked it, tasting his mouth, swallowing his gasps.

Lance: it must be Lance with that tongue.

_So where’s Keith…?_

Weight settling between his legs, bed shifting beneath them as someone crawled over Shiro up to his neck, lips meeting his skin briefly before teeth sinks into the flesh, sucking deep bruises into the skin. Keith’s hands are roaming Shiro’s chest, feeling up every inch of every well defined muscle, Lance’s hands on either side of his face to keep him still as Lance took his time kissing him deeply.

Shiro clamped down on his reaction as Keith’s thumb accidentally brushed his nipple, making sure he appeared calm and didn’t let on just how sensitive he was. It was a point of embarrassment for him, how the merest brush against his nipples could set his heart pounding. He liked to keep his weaknesses to himself, especially when spread in such a vulnerable position beneath his lovers.

_Fuck, even that tiny touch is enough to send me crazy. At least he doesn’t know what it does to me._

Keith accidentally brushes Shiro’s nipple again, noting how Shiro’s core clenched from the touch. He does it again, and again, making Shiro squirm and pant into Lance’s mouth, nipples standing erect as though daring Keith to keep touching them.

And touch then he does: alternating between slow rolls between his finger tips and harsh pulls, Keith works Shiro into a squirming mess beneath him, each brutal twist or teasing touch drawing whimpers from his throat. Fuck he thought he had kept his reactions to himself, yet Keith had found his weakness so quickly.

_I’ll die if he puts his mouth on them-_

The idea fills Shiro with concern, but real dread creeps in as Keith’s mouth detaches from his neck.

_No, there’s no way-_

He cries out into Lance’s mouth as wet heat falls onto his nipple, arching his back as Keith sucks on the flesh and rolls the tip of his tongue over the bud. Lance breaks their kiss and gives Shiro the opportunity to gasp a, “No, wait, stop-” before his words choke off as Lance sucks his other nipple into his mouth.

Shiro writhes beneath them both, throwing his head back and moaning loudly from the stimulation on his nipple. Somehow the two coordinate the movement of their tongues, moving in sync and making Shiro’s hips buck desperately. He wants to shake them off. He wants them to go lower, take his cock into that same delicious heat, work their tongues over that straining flesh too. His hands curl into fists at his back, refusing to accept just how close he was to cumming already. It wasn’t fair, how these touches to his chest could unravel him so.

_They’ll stop soon – they won’t know how weak this makes you._

The pressure of sucking increases on his chest, Keith grinning devilishly as he snags Shiro’s nipple between his teeth and tugs, enjoying Shiro’s squeal of pleasure immensely.

Adjacent to Keith’s rough treatment, Lance’s mouth is like a calming ocean: he sweeps his wide tongue over Shiro’s nipples in firm licks, intermittently pointing his tongue and circling the firm bud with its tip. The mixture of the two of them has Shiro turning to jelly beneath them, weak to their touches.

_If they don’t stop, I’m going to-_

The pair of them both clamp their teeth down around his nipples in sync and suddenly Shiro is screaming with his head thrown back, cumming all over himself completely untouched. His dark vision behind the hood whites out as the pair of them give kitten licks to his nipples, letting him ride out the sensations.

Cum rapidly pools against his belly, a trail dripping down the side of his cock and making him shiver from the chill.

_I must be filthy._

Those tongues leave his chest, both licking at the pools of cum left after his orgasm. Hot strokes coat his skin, leaving behind a chill from saliva. His hips jerk from overstimulation as a tongue licks up the shaft of his cock, cleaning up every drop of cum.

_Fuck – their mouths, so good…_

Keith moves off of Shiro and shimmies down off of the bed, letting Lance crawl forwards so he’s on his hands and knees directly above Shiro: face hanging over Shiro’s cock, his hips over Shiro’s hooded face.

_What are they-?_

Lance leans down and takes Shiro’s soft cock into the warmth of his mouth, still too sensitive for such touches. He writhes beneath Lance’s mouth, unable to dislodge the boy above him.

Keith paws at Shiro’s legs, forcing them from the back of the knee up towards his chest so that he was left in an exposed frog pose. Lance seamlessly takes the back of Shiro’s thighs from Keith, keeping them held in position while Keith moves back.

In this position Shiro suspects just how exposed and vulnerable he is. With his legs held up his cheeks have parted, feeling the cool air of the room against his hole, making the rim twitch.

_Is he just going to look at it-?_

The air turns from cool to a hot gasp of breath before Keith’s mouth descends, licking broad strokes from Shiro’s hole up over his perineum to the base of his balls. He does it again, and again, warming the area with his confident licks.

Despite himself, he feels his cock twitch with interest inside Lance’s mouth, already half hard.

He jumps in mild surprise as something wet lands on his lips: he licks them clean, recognising the taste of precum straight away.

_Is Lance’s cock right above my face? I wonder if I could reach it if I lean up._

He opens his mouth, prepared to do just that but instead lets out a muffled sound of surprise as Lance lowers his hips to slip his cock into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro sucks on instinct, lapping at Lance’s tip to draw more precum from it.

Keith changes his tactic, moving from broad strokes to probing circles with the tip of his tongue at Shiro’s hole. The muscle clenches and spasms under the touches, growing steadily looser, allowing Keith to worm his tongue further into Shiro’s ass.

The tip of Keith’s tongue slides in past the muscle and Shiro groans, low and throaty, around the cock in his mouth. Lance grasps the base of his hard cock and begins pumping his head, cheeks hollowing and lips pursed, taking the head of Shiro’s cock deep into his throat.

With a cock in his mouth, Shiro can’t release all the sounds of ecstasy that he wants to, instead stuck to moan and groan against Lance’s cock. His cock is deeply buried in Lance’s throat, the blue paladin taking him all the way to the root so that Lance’s nose rubs against Shiro’s balls. Keith pushes more and more of his tongue inside, worming a finger alongside to massage at Shiro’s walls.

He can’t control the erratic jerk of his hips as Keith’s finger accidentally brushes the edges of his prostate. Keith investigates the area, slipping another finger inside and narrowly missing Shiro’s prostate with each probing fingertip.

 _That was far too close,_ Shiro thought.  _Can’t imagine how undone I would become if he moved his fingers just a little bit deeper-_

Sparks fly across Shiro’s entire body as both of Keith’s fingertips hit the centre of his prostate head on. Shiro’s jaw drops and goes slack, Lance’s length sinking deep into his mouth as he chokes and splutters on the cock and the feeling of Keith incessantly massaging his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck!” He can’t keep from crying out, blabbering out gibberish under Lance and Keith’s touches. He thinks to lower his legs and close off Keith’s angle but Lance’s hands hold strong, making sure he keeps well spread for the red paladin.

_I can’t – I can’t cum again._

Keith and Lance pick up their paces, Lance bobbing his head faster in Shiro’s lap as Keith slips a third finger into Shiro’s hole.

_There’s no way._

The pair of them keep up their brutal pace, not allowing Shiro a moment to catch his breath and try and evaluate what was going on. They abused his body for their own pleasure, toying with him and pushing him higher and higher.

_I can’t-_

Lance’s tongue presses into the slit of Shiro’s cock as Shiro falls over the edge again, back arching high off the bed and bucking Lance’s face off accidentally as Keith’s fingers don’t let up on his prostate. Shiro unwittingly shoots his load over Lance’s face, rewarded in turn with Lance’s cock cumming across his tongue, overflowing out the corners of his mouth and leaving him struggling to swallow it all.

Shiro practically vacates his body as he tries to cum down from the high, completely exhausted. He hears the pair of them moving as Keith pulls Lance forwards into a kiss, tastes of Shiro mixing in their mouths before Keith sets about licking Lance’s face clean of Shiro’s cum.

When the two of them get along, they make a frightening team.


End file.
